1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
To protect a battery cell by increasing the sheath strength of a battery pack, a method of using a reinforcement plate has been proposed. According to the proposed method, a reinforcement plate formed on one plane of a sheath case of a battery pack is insert-molded. A side surface of the reinforcement plate formed on another plane of the sheath case is processed to have a serrated form, and forcibly inserted into an insert-molded product by ultrasonic vibration, thereby coupling upper and lower sheath cases of the battery pack to each other.
In the proposed method, however, components may be damaged depending on (or according to) the location of the protection circuit module and depending on component type, during ultrasonic vibration performed for coupling the reinforcement plate to the insert-molded product. In addition, since the side surface of the reinforcement plate is serrated, the serrated form is vulnerable to damage from external impact, making it difficult to effectively protect a battery cell when external impact is applied to the battery cells.